The best day of Maka's life
by ScytheMeister88
Summary: Soul and Maka get married! I'm sure no one has thought of this idea before...Anyway, this is a highly comical wedding so enjoy!Rated T for language and some serious ownage on BlackStar!


This my children, is what happens when you go to a wedding in Arizona, are obsessed with Soul Eater and have nothing to do! Pls, Enjoy!

* * *

As I put the finishing touches on my dress, I thought about how this was the best day ever and how I had to be the happiest girl on the planet right now. I was lost in my thoughts when Tsubaki entered the dressing room.

"Are you ready? Almost everyone is here!" I nodded and grinned spining in a circle, arms spread out,

"What do you think?" I asked Tsubaki, letting my arms fall to the sides of my dress.

"You look _amazing_!" She squealed in response. Just then, my Papa stuck his head in to the dressing room.

"Are you coming? It's starting." He said with grin looking me over in my dress. Tsubaki and I giggeld following him out of the room. Right before we reached the large doors to the sancturay, Tsubaki turned to me and said,

"I'll see you in a bit!" And with that, she disappeared down the hall. Papa and I stood out side the doors for a few moments until on the other side of the large, elegant, wooden doors annouced that we should enter. I sighed and took a deep breath as I linked arms with him. The doors swung open amd we began to enter the large room. The piano sounded wonderful, filing the room with pure joy. Papa and I walked down the isle following Angela and Rachel with the flower baskets. I looked over seeing that on my side off the alter were all the bridesmaids: Kim, Jackie, Liz, Patty, Azusa, Marie, Blair, and the bridesmaid of honor, Tsubaki. I then looked over to the otherside seeing the groomsmen: Kidd, Ox, Killiq, Harvor, Chrona, Hiro, and Justin. I didn't see BlackStar however, making me wonder just where the hell his was. I pushed the unimportant thought out of my mind, for we were almost to the alter. I turned my attention to my long time best friend and soon to be husband. I grinned as I saw his lopsided smirk welcoming me to him.I loved that smirk. Finally, reaching the alter, I unhooked arms with my Papa, and took my groom's hand. He help me up the steps and I stared into his beautiful ruby eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me. I grinned. He grinned right back at me, making it so I couldn't surpress a giggle. When the piano stopped, the room fell silent.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Maka Albarn and Soul Evans." The priest then went on reciting a bunch of verses from the bible. I zoned out half way through the speech, but was zapped back into reality when the preist turned to me and said,

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said breathlessly.

"And do you," the priest said, turning to Soul, "Soul Evans, take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said with a grin.

"Now," the priest continued, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Just then, my Papa jumped up from his seat saying,

"I object!"

"Papa!" I said in disbelief. Was he really doing this?

"I refuse to let my little gi-" he began but was cut off by Stien clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Ignore him," Stien called up to the priest as he gragged my Papa out of the sanctuary. I sighed as the door shut behind them.

"Okay then," the priest said, "Does anyone else object?" There was silence for a few seconds, and then the priest said,

"Okay, now by the pow-" but he was cut off by a loud bang. I whipped my head towards the sanctuary doors that now had clouds of dust rising up around them. The dust cleared to reveal a very annoying blue-haired boy known as BlackStar. He stood from his croutching possition shouting,

"It is I! The great BlackStar, here to be the groomsman of hon-" but before he could finish, I was there with my foot, kicking him in the balls. He squealed in pain, falling to his knees.

"Now, if you could _shut up_," I hissed, "I'd like to get back to my wedding." He nodded silently with tears in his eyes. I turned and rejoined my now silently laughing groom. I smiled at his amusment. The priest shook off his shocked expression and said,

"Now, anymore interuptions?" After a few moments of silence he looked around and said, "No? Good. Now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I threw my arms around Soul's neck as his lips crashed against mine. We pulled away about after a minute and I grinned. He smirked and whispered,

"I love you."

"I know," I whispered back, kissing him again. The piano began to play and he held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked back down the isle, past the injured BlackStar, who was now being nursed by Tsubaki. _Sorry,_I mouthed to her. She smiled and mouthed back, _It's okay, he desserved it. _I giggled and walked into the blinding light of the sun outside the church.

XxXxXxX

After the wedding, Soul and I joined the rest of the guests at the rented recception buliding. When we entered there was a loud applause and I couldn't help but grin.

"There they are!" yelled Kidd, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" There was another round of applause and I hugged Kidd. We followed him over to a table where all of our friends were.

"Congradulations!" Liz and Patty cheered together. I grinned.

"Thanks guys!" I replied.

"Hey, that was pretty funny what you did to BlackStar," Killiq said, gesturing to BlackStar over his shoulder with his thumb. Ox and Harvor snickered.

"Are you kiding?" Kim said, through snickers, "It was hilarious." This made Ox, Harvor and Killiq laugh even harder.

"It was not!" BlackStar protested.

"Dude, yeah it was," Soul said sitting down with a smirk.

"Nuh uh man! You try getting kicked in the balls with high heels! It hurts like hell!" I snickered.

"You wanna go?" BlackStar said standing up. I quit laughing and raised and eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"You heard me," He said.

"BlackStar," Kidd tried but BlackStar retorted with,

"Oh shut up, I wanna kick her ass!"

"Oh do you?" I said, with a smirk.

"Yeah bring it on bitch!" He yelled. This pissed me off. No one was calling _me _a bitch on my wedding day. I lunged forward, slapping him hard.

"Is that all you-" he began but I cut him off by stepping on his toes with my 3 inch heels. He grabbed his foot jumping in pain. I delivered the final blow by kicking him in the balls, again. He fell on the floor rolling in pain. This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"I hate you." He managed to sqeak out.

" stupid blue-haired bastard"I smirked sitting down next to Soul.

"That's my girl," Soul said leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back for a few seconds but pulled away realizing that my father and Stein had joined us.

"What do you want?" I spat at my papa. Stein spoke for him,

"To apologize for trying to ruin your wedding."

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Stien said shoving Papa, "Isn't that right _Spirit_?" My papa nodded, not making eye contact.

"No," I said, standing, "I want a real apologie. I'm 21 years old now, Papa. I'm not your little girl anymore and what you did was highly inapropriate." I stood there in silence with my arms crossed. My papa then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I said putting my hand to my ear. He mumbeled it again.

"Louder, I can't hear you." I said with comand in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Maka." He barely whispered.

"So everyone can hear," I demanded.

"I'm sorry," Papa sighed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said sitting back down.

"See, now was that so hard?" Stein asked.

"No," Papa muttered.

"Why don't you go get Maka and Sou some drinks?" Stein said gesturing to our empty glasses.

"Yeah, Please?" I said, holding out our glasses to him. He took them grudgingly. As he was walking away I called to him,

"And no poisining Soul's drink!" This made Soul chuckel. I sighed.

"What is it?' Soul asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm just really pissed at him."

"I know a way you can get revenge," Stein said, grinning.

"You are not going to dissect him," I seriously to Stein.

"No not that," he said, "It's something better." He leaned over to my ear and whispered into it. He pulled away and grinned.

"Just do that and it'll be enough revenge," Stein said. I nodded. A couple seconds later Papa returned with two drinks.

"I'm back," he said.

"Oh hey, Papa!" I said with fake cheerfulness, "Why don't you join us for a while?"

"Okay!" He exclaimed happy with the invtation.

"Hey Soul?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you want kids?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, but then saw the shocked look on Papa's face, catching on.

"Yeah, why?" He replied. My Papa made a choking sound behind me.

"How many?" I asked with a smile.

"How many do you want?" He asked me.

"3," I replied with a shrug.

"Really," Soul said , raising eyebrow, "I was hoping you'd want 4 or maybe 5."

"Whatever you want, whenever you want," I replied. Soul was about to speak when there was a loud thunk. I whipped around to see my Papa lying unconcious on the floor.

"I told you it would work," Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

"Is it dead?" Patty said, poking him in the head.

"No," Stein replied, "He just fainted." I laughed.

"Nice one, Maka," Soul said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Soul,"I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I really do want kids though," I said.

"W-what?" Sou sputtered.

"I think I want 2," I replied. And with that, Soul fell over on the floor with a nosebleed. I laughed along with everyone else. Today, was definatly the best day ever!

* * *

So this my one-shot. I actually got the idea to write a fanfition like this cause my older bro, Rob, got married last Saturday to this really nice girl named Lauren. I was really much less fun than my fanfiction. Well, I hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
